


маркоэйсы!

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Holding Hands, M/M, Single work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Summary: автор:Кэт
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: 2 - fandom One Piece 2020: визуал G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> автор: **Кэт**  
> [](https://monkeysiu.tumblr.com/) [](https://twitter.com/monkey_siu) [](https://vk.com/monkey_siu)


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
